harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlatan
The Charlatan was the male protagonist in the Beedle the Bard story Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump. He fooled the King into thinking that he was a wizard, while he is just a mere Muggle who knows no magic at all. The King appointed him as Grand Sorcerer in Chief, the King's Private Magic Master, so he taught him his "magic". The King was fooled until Babbitty made him confess that he was a fraud. He was then ordered to the dungeons. Biography Instructor of Magic The King wanted to learn how to use magic, so he caused proclamations to be read in every village and town across the land that are for someone with magical ability to teach him. No real wizards or witches responded, due to the King's earlier decree that all the wizards and witches be hunted down by the Brigade of Witch-Hunters. However, the cunning charlatan pretends to be a wizard with enormous skill. He took the post of the King's Magic Master for purely self-beneficial reasons, such as money, rubies, a silver chalice and fame. One day, while the King and the charlatan were practicing waving their twigs and chanting meaningless rhymes, they heard Babbitty cackling hysterically from her cottage. This enraged the King, who demanded that the charlatan perform in front of his subjects to show off his new abilities. The charlatan attempted to back out by saying he had to go out of town, and cannot help him, but the King threatened to send the Brigade after him, and should anyone laugh at him, the charlatan's head will be cut off.The Tales of Beedle the Bard (real) Help from Babbitty The charlatan heads to Babbitty's house, from where she was spying on the King and the Charlatan, and finds out that she is a real witch. He asks her to help him, or he said he would turn her in to the Brigade of Witch-Hunters. Babbitty agrees to help out the charlatan. He tells Babbitty that she will hide in the bush tomorrow, and do anything in her power to help in this charade . The next day, with help of Babbitty, the King and the charlatan performed "their magic". They astonished the crowd by making a hat disappear, levitating a horse, but when one of the brigade asked if the King can make his dead hound return to life, the King attempted in vain. Babbitty does nothing, because she knows no magic can raise the dead. The crowd laughed at the King, and the King wanted to know why the spell wasn't working. The charlatan pointed to the bush, and said that a wicked witch was blocking them. Babbitty ran from the bush, and when the hounds chased after her she "disappeared", leaving the dogs barking at a tree. Fraud The charlatan tells the crowd that Babbitty turned into an apple, and that the tree must be cut down, because she is an "evil" witch. The tree was then cut down. As the crowd starts to leave, they hear a cackling coming from the stump. Babbitty tells the crowd that real witches and wizards cannot be cut in half, and that they should cut the "Grand Sorcerer" in two to prove it. Begging for mercy, the charlatan then confesses he is a fraud and is sent to the dungeons.. Relationships The King When the King called in any wizards or witches to teach him magic, the charlatan came to the palace claiming to be a wizard with enormous skill. He performed a few simple tricks, probably some sleight-of-hand , which convinced the King of his magical powers and he taught him, despite not knowing any magic himself. In order to get "supplies" for the "magic lessons" he asks for treasures so he can finance this venture. Later, when the King finds out that the charlatan is a fraud, he sends him to the dungeon. Babbitty , the King's washerwoman]] Babbitty was the king's washer woman. She thought that the charlatan and King's "lessons" were ridiculous and laughed at the King, causing the charlatan to be in danger. When the charlatan came to see her, he blackmailed Babbitty to perform the King's spells for him without his knowledge, or else he denounce her as a witch to the Brigade of Witch-Hunters. Babbitty agreed. The next day, with help of Babbitty, the King and charlatan performed "their magic". But when one of the brigade asked if the King can make his dead hound return to life, the King tries in vain. Babbitty does nothing, because she knew that no magic could raise the dead. The charlatan told the King and the crowd that Babbitty had turned into an apple, and that the tree must be cut down, because she is an "evil" witch. After they cut the tree down, they heard the sound of loud cackling coming from the stump.Babbitty tells the crowd that real witches and wizards cannot be cut in half, and that they should cut the Muggle in half to prove it. The Muggle confessed he is a fraud. Personality and traits Cunning- he came up with the brilliant idea to trick the King so as to get money and fame Greedy- he asks the King for various treasures, including a silver chalice and rubies. Selfish- he betrays Babbitty to the King and the Brigade of Witch-Hunters in order to save himself. Behind the scenes *In 1998, Ron Weasley mentioned being told the story of Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump by his mother when he was a child''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. See Also *Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump *The Tales of Beedle the Bard *Babbitty Appearances *The Tales of Beedle the Bard'' Notes and references Charlatan Charlatan